lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Maggie Christabelle Noji's Request
Maggie Christabelle Noji said that Captain Elsa Miku Hatsume Harleen Quinzell recommended these ideas to me. I'd like you to make your ideas of these franchises I'm going to make below. About Crash and Spyro absent on Activision section is that, they're on my PlayStation blog. Same to Terry Bogard and other King of Fighters/Fatal Fury characters. Activision Tracer (Overwatch) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target (Pulse Pistols) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Pulse Bomb) *Super Speed (Blink) *Heart Regeneration (Recall) Pitfall Harry (Pitfall!) *Acrobatics *Tracking *Digging *Grapple *Rope Swings *Relic Detection *Drone (Scorpion) *Silver LEGO Blowup (TNT) *Vine Cut Billy Lee (Double Dragon) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (Dragon-head projectile) *Spinjitzu *Laser Deflection *Laser (Flaming Fist) *Character Change (Jimmy Lee) Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Vine Cut (Blade) *Relic Detection *Stealth (Disguise) *Laser Deflection *Grapple (transforms his right arm into whip) *Heart Regeneration SNK Athena (Psycho Soldier) *Acrobatics *Magic (Psychokinesis) *Target *Magical Shield *Heart Regeneratoin *Laser Deflection *Electricity *Sword Switches Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Spinjitzu *Laser Deflection *Acrobatics Ubisoft Rayman *Acrobatics *Underwater Swimming *Target (Energy sphere shooting from Rayman 2) *Boomerang (his iconic Telescopic Fist) *Glide (Helicopter Hair) *Mini Access (Shrinking) *Drone (Electoon) *Laser-Washing Powder Switch **Vortex ***Target (changes into a tornado) **Heavy Metal Fist ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles **Lockjaw ***Grapple ***Rope Swings ***Electricity **Shock Rocket ***Silver LEGO Blowup **Throttle Copter ***Flight Raving Rabbid *Target (Plunger Gun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Toilet Paper) *Sonar Smash (BWAAAHHH!) *Mini Access *Character Change **Clark the Super-Rabbid ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Flight **Splinter Rabbid ***Stealth ***Grapple **Frog Rabbid ***Underwater Swimming ***Water Spray (Carrot Juice) **Gladiator Rabbid ***Laser Deflection ***Sword Switches **Chef Rabbid ***Hazard Cleaner (Eating like a vacuum) ***Glide (farting) **Indi-Rabbid ***Pole Vault (Spear) ***Acrobatics **Professor Barranco ***Hacking ***Technology **Serguei (that giant black rabbit from the first game) ***Big Transformation ***Hazard Protection Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Wall Climb *Stealth (Smoke Bomb) *Grapple (Rope Dart) *Target (Crossbow/Throwing Knives) *Relic Detection (Eagle Vision) *Vine Cut (Hidden Blade) *Sword Switches (Longsword) *Regeneration (changes into other protagonists when dead; like The Doctor) Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Stealth *Illumination (Goggles) *Target (SC-20K M.A.W.S. Assault Rifle) *Vine Cut (SC Protector Combat Knife) *Silver LEGO Blowup Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade Launcher) *Target (Submachine Gun) *Stealth Microsoft Studios/XBOX Master Chief (HALO) *Super Strength *X-Ray Vision (Promethean Vision) *Hacking (Cortana) *Technology *Stealth (Active Camouflage) *Heart Regeneration *Hazard Protection *Relic Detection *Laser Deflection (Bubble Shield) *Target (Type-25 Plasma Pistol) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Type-1 Plasma Grenade) *Sword Switches (Type-1 Energy Sword) *Laser (Spartan Laser) Arbiter (HALO) *Target (Type-51 Carbine) *Hacking *Technology *Acrobatics *Laser Deflection (Energy Shield) *Stealth (Cloaking Device) *Sword Switches (Energy Sword) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup (Boomshot) *Target (Pistol) *Character Change (all protagonists) General RAAM (Gears of War) *Sword Switches (Serrated Sword) *Drone (Kryll) *Intelligence *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser Deflection (Kryll Shield) Banjo & Kazooie *Target (Egg Shoot) **Laser (Fire Egg) **Freeze Breath (Ice Egg) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade Egg) *Flight *Acrobatics *Underwater Swimmiing **Underwater Drone (Talon Torpedo) *Laser Deflection (Wonderwing) *Super Speed (Talon Trot) *Drill (Bill Drill) *Split-Up **Banjo ***Hazard Protection (Sack Pack) ***Heart Regeneration (Snooze Pack) ***Mini Access (Shack Pack) **Kazooie ***Target (Egg Shoot) ****Laser (Fire Egg) ****Freeze Breath (Ice Egg) ****Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade Egg) ****Drone (Clockwork Kazooie Egg) ***Glide ***Super Speed ***Mini Access Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) *Acrobatics *Stealth (Cloaking Device) *Hacking *Technology *Target (Falcon 2) *Vine Cut (Combat Knife) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) *Illumination (Night Vision) *X-Ray Vision (X-Ray Scanner) Conker the Squirrel *Mini Access *Super Strength (Frying Pan/Anvil Transformation) *Target (Throwing Knives/Slingshot) *Sword Switches (Katana) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Dynamite) *Laser (Flamethrower) *Hacking (Hacking Device) *Glide (Funny Helicopter-y Tail Thing) *Vine Cut (Chainsaw) Rash (Battletoads) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Super Speed *Acrobatics *Super Jump (turns his legs into springs) *Grapple (Tongue) *Laser Deflection (turns his arm into a spiked bulldozer) *Hacking *Technology *Drill (Killa Drilla) *Character Change (Zitz & Pimple) Blinx the Time Sweeper *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Hazard Cleaner (Time Vacuum) *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) *Super Speed (Fast Forward Boost) *Super Jump (Record Backflip) *Laser Deflection (REW Bubble) Steve (Minecraft) *Master Build *Underwater Swimming *Character Change (Alex) *Weapon Switch **Drill (Pickaxe) **Sword Switches (Sword) **Vine Cut (Axe) **Digging (Shovel) **Extra Hearts (Diamond Armor) **Silver LEGO Blowup (TNT Block) **Target (Bow & Arrow) **Laser Deflection (Shield) **Illumination (Torch) **Plant Growth (Hoe) **Tracking (Map) **Glide (Elytra) *Potion Switch **Super Strength (Potion of Strength) **Super Speed (Potion of Swiftness) **Heart Regeneration (Potion of Durability) **Stealth (Potion of Invisibility) Doom Doomguy *Acrobatics *Laser Deflection (Energy Shield) *Target (Combat Shotgun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) *Vine Cut (Chainsaw) *Laser (The Unmaker) *Super Strength *Stealth (Invisibility) *Invulnerability Rockstar Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto) *Target *Intelligence *Fix-It *Hacking *Technology *Ilumination (Night Vision Goggles) *Flight (The Black Project Jetpack) DonPachi Type A (Vehicle) *Guardian *Special Attack *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup *Flight *Flight Dock *Cargo Hook Life Is Strange Maxine Caulfield *Tracking (Camera) *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup (Pipe Bomb) *Vine Cut (Knife) *Lock-Picking (Crowbar) *Freeze Breath (Fire Extinguisher) Epic Mickey Mickey Mouse *Water Spray (Paint) *Hazard Cleaner (Thinner) *Super Jump *Mini Access Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Electricity *Hacking *Flight *Glide *Target *Boomerang (Launches his arm like a boomerang) *Mini Access Gremlin Gus *Fix-It *Technology *Intelligence *Master Build *Mini Access Shadow Blot *Hazard Protection *Hazard Cleaner *Flight *Vent Access *Super Strength *Big Transformation Kingdom Hearts Sora *Illumination *Sword Switches (Keyblade) *Acrobatics *Underwater Swimming *Boomerang *Target Riku *Acrobatics *Sword Switches (Soul Eater) *Drone (Heartless Summon) *Super Strength Angry Birds Red *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Tracking *Underwater Swimming Chuck (Yellow) *Super Speed *Mini Access *Electricity *Slurp Access *Sonar Smash (Mighty Eagle Noise) Bomb (Black) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sonar Smash (Mighty Eagle Noise) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Illumination *Electricity Category:Blog posts